


L'exception que confirme a règle

by Kitsu63



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Exception, God/Judge pairing, M/M, Peut-être un peu dubcon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu63/pseuds/Kitsu63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanathos déteste les humains, il les déteste de tout son être. Pourtant il y en a un auquel il ne peut cesser de penser. Même s'il les hait tous. Ou cela n'est-il qu'un beau mensonge pour se cacher la vérité?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'exception que confirme a règle

Thanatos haïssait les mortels.

D'aussi loin qu'Hypnos s'en souvenait il les avait toujours haït. Et il avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il était le Dieu de la Mort, que, à cause de cette charge, son frère avait trop vu les hommes s'entretuer pour pouvoir les aimer. Et il s'était mis à draguer les nymphes de passage, n'acceptant plus que leur compagnie et celle d'autres Dieux.

Oui, Thanatos avait toujours haït les hommes.

Alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'Hadès parlait de ce juge les yeux de son frère brillaient-ils un peu plus, pourquoi était-ce **son** nom qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil, pourquoi s'était-il de nouveau mis à regarder l'entrée d'Elision avec l'envie d'en sortir ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit trop fier pour reconnaitre ce qui lui arrivait ?

Et puis un jour Hadès envoya son juge à sa place. Evidemment ! Le Dieu des Enfers ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué !

Et Hypnos devait avouer qu'Eaque s'en était très bien sortit. Bien que le Garuda n'en menait pas large devant la furie du Dieu de la Mort il avait su le cacher suffisamment bien pour que son frère fulmine un peu plus devant l'absence de peur dont il pensait être témoin.

La première fois qu'il vint le pauvre juge repartit avec l'impression que ses jours étaient définitivement comptés.

Pourtant il revint, on ne désobéissait pas à Hadès. Au début Thanatos se contenta de l'envoyer vers lui. L'évitant le plus possible.

Et puis il essaya de parler à son frère. Ce fut l'une des plus grosses disputes qu'ils aient jamais eu.

Mais Thanatos pris tout de même ses paroles en compte, et il accepta de recevoir Eaque.

Et dans la tête d'Hypnos résonnait les mêmes questions que celles qui hantaient son frère :

« _Pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce mortel ?_

_Pourquoi ? »_

Thanatos regardait cet homme qu'Hadès avait jugé bon d'utiliser comme remplaçant. Avait-il était si peu discret sur son intérêt pour le Garuda ?

Lui-même ne se comprenait plus. Il ne se rappelait même pas comment cette attirance pour le juge avait commencée. Il haïssait les mortels et il se haïssait d'être attiré par l'un d'entre eux.

Alors même s'il tolérait le juge il était hors de question que cela aille plus loin.

Pourtant, un jour, c'était allé plus loin. Hypnos avait invité Eaque dans leurs thermes. Par Hadès ! Ils s'étaient donc tous ligués contre lui !

A sa décharge, Eaque avait bien tenté de refuser. Hélas on ne dit pas non à un Dieu ! Et Hypnos s'était chargé de le lui rappeler.

Voila pourquoi ils se retrouvaient maintenant tout les trois, dans un silence gêné, à tenter de profiter de la chaleur des thermes.

Eaque cachait très bien sa gène mais ils étaient des Dieux, ils pouvaient la sentir, à fleur de peau, prête à surgir à la moindre faille dans le masque du juge.

Finalement Hypnos eu pitié du pauvre Garuda et se leva, mettant par là-même un terme à la séance de détente. Le juge ne se fit pas prier et eu tôt fait de filer hors de la salle et d'Elision même.

Ce petit jeu continua pendant un moment encore avant que Thanatos, épuisé par les manigances de son frère et d'Hadès, par ses propres émotions et par la vue du juge lui-même ne craque.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour Hypnos, en retard pour leur séance quotidienne, surpris son frère en train d'attaquer plus que sauvagement la gorge, puis la bouche d'un Garuda qui n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'être contre.

Le doux Dieu du Sommeil eut vite fait de se retirer, considérant qu'il avait terminé sa mission. Le seigneur Hadès serait ravi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eaque n'aurait pas put dire pourquoi ni comment il s'était retrouvé là, sur le sol des appartements d'un Dieu qui semblait le haïr alors que ledit Dieu l'embrassait avec fureur.

Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il aimait ça, qu'il aimait ces mains sur son torse, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue descendant le long de son cou pour remonter ensuite jusqu'à son oreille.

Le Dieu s'acharnait à le toucher, le sentir, le goûter, bataillant avec la barrière de tissu que représentait sa robe de juge et ses vêtements alors qu'il cherchait lui-même désespérément à atteindre l'être divin au-dessus de lui, gémissant à chaque fuite du Dieu, laissant échapper des miaulements plaintifs et frustrés chaque fois que ses mains étaient retenues dans leur désir de toucher ce corps inaccessible, ne voulant rien de plus que la permission de pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa propre passion, à cette envie bouillonnant dans ses veines, le laissant haletant et douloureusement conscient de la raideur dans son bas-ventre.

Alors que le Dieu le dévorait, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, descendant doucement vers l'objet de ses désirs, tout ce qu'Eaque demandait était de pouvoir faire de même, toucher, goûter, donner. Et si le Dieu ne le permettait pas qu'il mette au moins un terme à son supplice, qu'il lui fasse l'amour bon sang ! Il ne demandait plus que ça ! Qu'il apaise cette brûlure doucereuse qui se répandait dans son sang !

Sans qu'il s'y attende Thanatos échangea soudainement leur position et il se retrouva assis à califourchon, dominant la Mort elle-même.

Avec brusquerie le Dieu l'agrippa par la nuque et le ramena à son niveau, leur souffle se mêlant, leur désir se répondant. Il lui susurra dans un souffle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« Si tu en as tellement envie…alors agis ! »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, et Eaque s'exécuta. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son nouvel amant, ses mains se déplaçant sur sa poitrine pour être arrêtées par celles du Dieu.

« Non, non, non. Pas comme ça » murmura la Mort, au comble de l'amusement. « On ne touche pas. »

Eaque gémit alors que le Dieu l'empêchait encore d'avoir droit à cette découverte, le forçant à ne toucher que des yeux. C'était bien la pire des tortures qu'on lui ai jusque là fait subir.

Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela impliquait. S'il voulait apaiser le feu qui brûlait maintenant dans ses veines il n'avait qu'un moyen de le faire.

Il se rendait compte qu'il jouait totalement le jeu de la divinité, qu'il faisait exactement ce que Thanatos voulait de lui, sans lui opposer la moindre résistance mais…il en avait tellement besoin ! Il n'en pouvait plus !

Alors il descendit fébrilement l'une de ses mains au seul endroit où elle serait autorisée et commença à masser doucement puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur le sexe du Dieu, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir en même temps que sa bouche cherchait, quémandait de pouvoir au moins l'embrasser, d'avoir au moins le droit à ce contact là.

Son propre désir montait, son besoin se faisait plus violent et sans plus attendre il s'empala sur la verge du Dieu. Ses gémissements devinrent cris alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte leur position avait de nouveau changée et Thanatos imposait la cadence, le forçant à suivre un rythme trop effréné pour sa raison. Se sentant perdre pied dans toutes ces sensations, le corps et l'esprit au bord de la jouissance Eaque tenta encore une fois de ramener ses mains dans la partie.

A défaut de pouvoir toucher le Dieu qu'on le laisse se toucher lui-même ! Il avait besoin de cette libérance !

Hélas une fois encore Thanatos l'arrêta. Des larmes de frustrations perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il gémissait en protestation. Mais le sourire du Dieu n'avait cette fois-ci rien de moqueur, il semblait doux et même … aimant ?

« Laisse-moi donc ce rôle-là » lui murmura-t-il lentement.

Et sa main se posa sur le sexe tendu et désireux du Garuda, imposant une fois de plus le rythme.

Eaque eu un sursaut et retint son souffle, ne comprenant plus rien, toute partie rationnelle de son esprit ayant définitivement déserté la partie au profit de ces sensations qui le submergeaient. Ces caresses sur son membre, le rythme du Dieu et son sexe vibrant en lui. Cette chaleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter, l'étouffant, noircissant sa vision, coupant son souffle, le plongeant dans un état d'extase dont il était le prisonnier volontaire.

Et Eaque comprit ce que la divinité désirait vraiment, un abandon total de la part de son amant, une mise à nu que tous aurait redouté. Si le juge voulait que quelque chose ressorte de ce moment avec le Dieu il fallait qu'il se soumette à sa volonté, qu'il laisse tomber toute défense.

Il n'eut pas à y réfléchir très longtemps sous la main plus qu'experte de Thanatos il aurait eu bien du mal ! Son choix fut vite fait.

Eaque s'abandonna, se noyant dans le flot de sensations l'envahissant, acceptant d'être mené par le Dieu comme bon lui semblait et lorsque Thanatos se libéra enfin il le suivit de près, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sur le sol d'Elision deux corps entrelacés tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de réaction de son partenaire Thanatos craignit un instant d'avoir été trop violent. Le Garuda eut tôt fait de dissiper ses craintes lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le siennes, suppliant le droit d'un baiser. La Mort eu un sourire satisfait.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Thanatos haïssait les humains, il les haïssait tous. Pourtant quand ses yeux se posaient sur le juge des Enfers il lui semblait oublier tout cela.

Eaque était parfaitement conscient de son opinion sur les mortels, c'est certainement pour cela, qu'un jour il avait fini par lui demander comment il avait pu le désirer lui, mortel parmi les mortels.

_« Peut-être était-il l'exception qui confirme la règle »_. C'était tout du moins ce que lui avait répondu Thanatos.


End file.
